


To Shine Like a Star

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann Takamaki Week, F/M, future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Constant failure leaves Ann pondering if she can succeed. Wondering if she can become a movie star like she wished. Is it possible for her to shine like a star or will she simply fizzle out?My contribution to Ann Takamaki Week. Theme: Overcoming Obstacles.Sadly don't have time to do more, but wished to contribute at least one piece. Go and check out the twitter celebrating the lovely blonde that is Ann Takamaki.https://twitter.com/annweek"Part of Future Arc Series"





	To Shine Like a Star

Ten emails. Ten different opportunities. One hope.   
  
"We thank you for your audition. However, we have decided to go with-"  
  
Delete. Next email.  
  
"Thank you for auditioning with us. Though you did not get the part, we-"  
  
Delete. Groan. Next email.  
  
"Thank you so much! We would like to extend the role of civilian-"  
  
Delete. Next email.  
  
Background character. Delete. Rejected. Delete. Maybe next time. Delete. Delete. Delete.  
  
Each email carried the same message. Rejection. Each one only worsening her mood as she read on. Until finally she got to the last one. The final email. The beacon of hope.  
  
Rejection. Delete.  
  
"UUUUGH!"   
  
This was the only sound to escape the blonde's lips as she slammed her laptop shut. Frustration filled to the brim in her chest before placing her face against her hands. Trying to not scream out loud as she didn't need a noise complaint on top of everything else.   
  
"Not again..." She mumbled ever so softly. Once more finding herself in the same position as before. Gritting her teeth in anger before forcing herself to stand up. Well aware that this anger this was going to take hold if she didn't act. She needed to calm herself before the frustration got any worse. A shower. She needed to jump into the shower to try and decompress. With that in mind, the young blonde made her way to the bathroom. Stripping down while not caring that her clothes were just haphazardly tossed aside.  
  
It wasn't even a minute later that the young woman- one Ann Takamaki- stood in the shower letting warm water consume her form. Hoping it would wash away her disappointment of today.   
  
She had failed again. After so many attempts she was still nowhere near where she wanted to be. The goal she aimed for being little more than a pipe dream. A goal that most would find insane. Ann Takamaki wanted to star in the leading role of a movie. She wanted to be the heroine or villainess of a film. Yet every time she auditions for one it ended the same. Failure. Every single one of those emails stained in failure.  
  
Ann had, some time ago, given up on being an actress in pursuit of being a model. She worked hard at every shoot and did quite well. Eventually though, that seemingly forgotten desire managed to resurface. Her wish to star in movies slowly revived after she succeeded in her modeling goal. By the present day Ann had the opportunity to act in a few movies meaning she had a little bit of experience. But each time it was either a minor side role or a background character. Hell, one of the closest she ever got was a secondary character but was then pushed out into being an understudy due to a famous actress getting the role instead.  
  
In all honesty, the blonde had hoped that being a well-known model would at least give her a slight push in the right direction. Yet each time it seemed they only evaluated her looks and not her acting; throwing her to the side in favor of someone with more "experience." Looking at her modeling career and instantly thinking she didn't have what it took. Granted some models would get movie roles because of their looks but Ann didn't want that. She wanted to succeed as an actress, not a pretty face. Though thinking on that it just reminded her of that one incident where a director wanted her to star in a movie that was rather... demeaning, to say the least. Part of her still wanting to kick that man's ass for his words towards her.  
  
She could only sigh to herself while letting her hair cascade over her shoulders. Not caring to wash it and instead just let the water keep flowing. Questioning why this kept happening. She tried her best every single time she auditioned, and it always ended the same way.   
  
"Damn it..." She mumbled softly before biting her lower lip. She knew it was stupid but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She had sworn to get a lead role. She promised her friends that she was going to get one before the year ended without fail. And yet she had nothing to show for it.   
  
Ann needed to calm down. She could feel it building again. Despair. She knew it was trying to consume her once more, but she couldn't allow it. She had to be strong damn it! She... She was beginning to lose faith again...  
  
For the longest time, she tried so hard to land a lead role. Doing as many auditions as she could and practicing her ass off. She was terrible at acting when younger but that was then. This was now. She worked hard to become a great actress after all. Taking so many hours from Ren and Haru's schedules to help her achieve that...  
  
They never once complained though. Stating that they were more than willing to help Ann no matter what it took. Which was why the loss hurt so much more. For her to look them in the eye and tell them she failed again was too painful to think about.   
  
With a tired exhale the blonde decided to get out of the shower. Thinking maybe drowning herself in sweets would help her feel better before looking into the mirror. Taking a moment to reflect on herself both physically and mentally while standing there.  
  
Truth be told, her despair had taken hold a long while ago. Having tried for so long which resulted in just getting the leftover roles. Background noise. It was experience for sure, but it didn't help her growing sorrow. It was foolish to even be sad about it, but she couldn't help it. Everyone was working so hard in their own goals and she had nothing to show for it with acting.

Ann likely would have fallen into despair entirely if not for one particular event. Two of her best friends in the world getting engaged. Her leader's courage in proposing to Makoto being the thing that pushed her forward. She wanted to have the same kind of bravery he excelled at. And with the support of everyone else, it helped her want to shine once more.  
  
As for the others, they were all doing great things. Shiho was already an Olympic medalist thanks to Ryuji's help. The latter was making great progress as a personal trainer. Haru had her cafe. Yusuke had showings of his art. Futaba was working for a high ranked security firm... Everyone was moving up.  
  
Meanwhile, what had she accomplished so far? Yeah, she managed to become a top-ranked model; starring in multiple magazine shoots and such. But aside from that... what else had she done? She was nowhere near her promised goal for the year.  
  
Maybe this was a sign.  
  
Was she trying all this for nothing? She was already a well-known model after all. Maybe it would be better to stop there. Just stop trying to be something she would never achieve... Maybe it was time to give u-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone go off. Taking a moment to wrap a towel around herself before heading back out of the bathroom. Quick to find the device and see she had some new messages pour in from the others in the Phantom Thief group chat.  
  
**_Ren: Hey Ann. Just checking to see how the callbacks went. Don't feel down if they didn't go as you hoped. Just means they couldn't see how great you are. They'll be kicking themselves after you get a huge role and blow their movies away._**  
  
**_Haru: Ren-kun is correct! I'm sure your first movie will be a massive success! And Ann-chan if you want I wouldn't mind doing more practice with you. Just let me know when!_  
**  
_**Ryuji: Man if they skipped out on her, it means they ain't worth shit! You got this babe!**_  
  
_**Makoto: Though somewhat crass, Ryuji is correct. We believe in you**_ Ann _ **.**_  
  
_**Futaba: Yo Ann! When you become a star you better invite us to your movie premiere!**_  
  
_**Yusuke: I shall take the privilege of painting the poster for your films. What type of pose would you prefer? Shall I use certain colors?**_  
  
_**Makoto: Yusuke, you need to be hired in order to do something like that... And Ann hasn't even gotten her role yet. When she does, THEN you can discuss it with her.**_  
  
_**Yusuke: Would you prefer an oil painting or traditional?**_  
  
_**Ryuji: He ain't listenin'...**_  
  
_**Haru: Mona-chan said he wants to come to the movie premiere as well. Would that be alright Ann-chan?**_  
  
_**Ren: See Ann? They're already planning out the fun they'll have at your first showing. Means success is just around the corner. You got this Panther.**_  
  
Once again Ann could feel tears well up in her eyes. Everyone still believed in her. Even if she messaged them about failing again she knew the truth. They'd simply tell her that she was going to succeed. Even if it wasn't right away, she was going to become a star.   
  
"...No more crying damn it. No more feeling sorry for myself!" Ann cried out to no one in particular. The frowns from before all but gone as she smiled bright. Her friends really were her light after all. Thus she had to make them proud!  
  
"It's only up from here! Look out world! You're gazing at the next super star!"  
  
This was her promise to both herself and her friends. She wouldn't stop until she achieved her goal. And nothing would stand in her way.

 

**~Two Years Later~**

  

No matter how many times she looked up she never lost her sense of wonder. The smile on Ann's face filled with pure relief at what she was staring at. She had for a time believed she never would see something like this. The poster sporting three words that left her speechless.

**"The Crimson Panther."  
**  
Her big break. Her FIRST movie as the main star. She hated that tears were at the edges of her eyes, but she knew it was from joy rather than sorrow. She worked her ass off for this. She worked until she was exhausted and kept going anyway. This was the culmination of her hard work and determination.

This was her moment. The blonde standing in front of the theater that held the movie's first showing. The turn out was insane as so many other stars showed up to see it in action. Ann coming to the showing in a rather elegant looking dress with her hair flowing down her back. Crimson in color to honor the character role she earned. The blonde finding herself gazing nonstop at the poster for her movie displayed on the front of the theater. Seeing herself dressed up in costume on that wall... it made her chest tighten from how much she wanted to cry in satisfaction.

"Yo! You comin' or what?"

Her attention was turned away from the poster and looked on to the group calling out to her. Ann, of course, had to invite the most important people in her life to the big event after all. Looking on at her fellow Phantom Thieves along with Shiho waiting for her to join them. Knowing all too well that she needed them here with her; to show them her appreciation for all their help. Not taking no for an answer when she demanded tickets for all her friends and family. They were the reason she made it this far after all.  

With one last giggle, she rushed towards them. Quick to take Ryuji's hand as the group made their way inside. Ready to see the results of her hard work.

The applause that roared after the movie ended left her a sobbing giggling mess. Resulting in a group hug that showed her that she had done it. 

Ann overcame it all and shone like a true star.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I don't do very often is show the struggles the Phantom Thieves go through as adults. Since not everything is going to be 100% sunshine and rainbows after all. So I decided to do a story showing Ann's struggles with trying to land a lead part. This does tie into "Ann the Star" of course. Consider it a prequel to that story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and be sure to check out Ann Takamaki Week on twitter. Link down below.
> 
> https://twitter.com/annweek


End file.
